


10 Songs Meme responses

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Ten Songs Meme, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets created in response to the 10 Songs meme. Characters and fandoms will vary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wheeljack/Mirage

**Author's Note:**

> okay, for those who don't know the rules of the ten songs meme, it goes (vaguely) like this:
> 
> pick a fandom/pairing/subject. put all the music on/in your music player on shuffle. fic for the first ten songs that come on. no song skipping, no going back and editing and no making a preset song set.
> 
> my music is eclectic at best. ^_^
> 
> i was working on all ten pieces, but only managed six before the power went off for ever the other night. (seriously, off at around 11:45, not back on 'til 7) turned off the music to conserve battery power, so there are only six.
> 
> so, uh, yeah. five Wheeljack/Mirage prompts. they're spellchecked, but not otherwise edited. 

1\. Queen, “I Want It All”

The engineer was bent over his workbench when mirage stepped into the lab. Wheeljack had been avoiding him for the last several days, and the spy was tired of it. One way or another, he was going to find out where he stood with the other mech and end the awkwardness between them.

“Wheeljack.”

The engineer jumped up as if he was shot. “Mirage!”

“You’ve been hiding from me. Why?”

Wheeljack looked down at the equipment strung across his workspace. “I can’t give you what you need.”

“How could you believe that?” Mirage wrapped his arms around the other mech. “All I want is everything you have to give.”

Mirage?” The scientist’s tone was obviously confused as he tried to turn and look at the noble. “What?”

“Just you,” Mirage assured him. “Even the accidents and the failed projects. I want all of you.”

2\. Queen, “Princes of the Universe”

He knew the other surviving Towers nobles were watching him with disapproval as he drew his mate across the dance floor. His creators had certainly never encouraged him to associate with any of the lower class mechs, let alone consider one as mate, and the survivors who had known them had made their feelings on the subject—had they still been among the living—very well known.

Mirage had not cared for their opinions. Wheeljack was his mate—his wonderful, brilliant, caring mate—and he made him feel richer than any noble or king on any planet in the universe.

“They’re staring,” Wheeljack whispered.

Let them,” mirage replied.

 

3\. Rob Thomas, “Girl Like That”

Once, he’d been alone.

There had never been anyone who had seemed to care about him, not beyond simple friendship anyway. There had been a few throw-away relationships and one night stands in his past, but nothing substantial and nothing that would ever matter.

And yet, he had thought that was all he was worth.

Then a beautiful mech had reached out to him. Nothing extravagant at first, just the offer of comfort and friendship, but it had _grown_. Even at his worst, mirage had cared for him.

He had thought what he’d had in eh past was better than nothing at all, but they didn’t even compare to the glorious, unconditional love he received from the beautiful noble.

 

4\. Billy Idol, “Don’t You (Forget About Me)”

He had been amazed when he had reached out to the engineer and Wheeljack had actually allowed him to help. There had been something that called to mirage for …assistance—love, care and nurturing—and the spy had been unable to resist that call.

And Wheeljack had desperately needed it, it seemed.

The noble had been amazed by how lonely the friendly, personable mech really was. Why anyone would decide he wasn’t worth spending time with confused him—and made his spark ache sadly. Jack was easily the kindest, sweetest mech mirage had ever met.

Wheeljack had been hesitant at first, unsure of Mirage’s intentions—and the spy could hardly blame him. The towers nobles were not known for being openly supportive of each other, let alone anyone else. But he offered, repeating that the offer was sincere often, and finally, Wheeljack took the first step and accepted a listening audio.

5\. Kelly Clarkson, “Because of You”

There had been a mech in his past who had broken him.

He could admit that to himself now that he had something-- _someone_ else to compare it to. It had been so long since he was brave enough to reach out to another mech for more than a one-night stand or a short term affair. There was never affection, never love. Emotions weren’t allowed to figure into the process, because if they did he would just be hurt again.

And yet, without even trying, he had found himself falling for Mirage—and, most miraculous of all—the noble falling for him in return.

It had been so long since he felt real love that he didn’t recognize it at first, but it was the most welcome thing he had ever felt.  



	2. Chapter 2

Track 1 _I Can’t Unlove You_ \--Kenny Rogers  
Pairing: Bluestreak/Sunstreaker

_this is absolutely the ultimate bad break up song. And for some reasons, when its not reminding me of my own divorce, it has some serious Bluestreak/Sunstreaker undertones for me. Don’t know why._

He’d just walked away from it all. Dumped him by the side of the road like a piece of trash and said he was going back to Cybertron.

When he’d pressed, needing to know why, Bluestreak had told him it was never going to work between them because he was too unstable. He had begged, pleaded even, trying to get the other mech to stay.

Blue hadn’t even looked back as he had walked away.

Sunstreaker stared at the painting he had made for the other mech. He’d planned to give it to him the day he asked Bluestreak to bond with him. It was Praxus, the younger mech’s hometown.

With an angry cry, he unsubspaced his pistol and shot the painting.

 

Track 2 _The Way She Loves Me_ \--Richard Marx  
Pairing: Springer/Gravity (my OC)

_avalon-verse fic. The track came up and Gravity came to mind. Everything just flowed from there._

Gravity was beyond a doubt the best thing that had ever happened to him. She was supportive, encouraging, caring and she loved him.

He couldn’t ever possibly ask for anything more, could he?

He watched her recharge, and wondered what he would have done if they hadn’t been close enough to her raiding party to save her from the Decepticons that were chasing them down. None of the femmes would have survived that day without his unit.

“What are you thinking about, lover?”

He smiled as he watched her optics online. “That I've got to be the luckiest mech in the world to have you as a bondmate.”

“Well, I have to agree.” She smiled as well. “But you’ve made me the happiest femme in the world by staying with me.”

“I love you.”

She nuzzled into his chestplate. “Love you too.”

 

Track 3 _Back In Black_ \--ACDC  
Pairing: Barricade/Bumblebee

_I want to go edit this in the worst way possible; its akward as hell. But that’s aganst the rules. And I’m not sure why back in black made me think of barricade._

Barricade watched the yellow Autobot from his hiding place in the plants surrounding his human charge’s home. He practically ached for a confrontation with bumblebee, but his continued stealth depended on staying below the Autobots’ awareness.

“I know you’re there,” Bumblebee said suddenly, startling the Decepticon out of his thought. “I’ll admit I was surprised to see you the first night, though. I thought you had been killed in mission city.”

Barricade stepped out of the bushes and moved toward the Autobot. “I have proven hard to deactivate in the past, why would now be any different?”

Bumblebee transformed, then looked at his rival. “It really wouldn’t I guess. I think I missed you.”

The Decepticon smiled. “Perhaps I missed you as well. Would you spar with me?”

 

Track 4 _Nothing Compares 2 U_ \--Sinead O’Connor  
Pairing: Jazz/Prowl

_I don’t think I could have done a different pairing with this one, and I don’t think I could have picked a different topic. Not, however, Avalon-verse fic._

Jazz stared out across the valley that had housed Autobot City listlessly. This morning, he could find no beauty in the remaining wilderness. His music seemed tinny and passionless in his audios and the birdsong held no charm.

Nothing was right since Prowl had died.

The others tried to comfort him, even succeeded to some small degree, but nothing worked. Nothing was right without his bondmate.

He turned off his music, and discovered that the silence was almost enough. It almost put things into perspective.

Almost.

He ran his fingers through the grass he was sitting in, and wondered what Prowl would have done in his situation.

“He’d have gotten over it,” he said, but the saboteur knew it wasn’t true. Prowl would have probably died; his processor couldn’t have handled the overload of the death of his bondmate.

Track 5 _After The Flesh_ \--My Life with the Thrill Kill Cult  
Pairing: Galvatron/Rodimus, implied Cyclonus/Arcee

_i’m not sure where this came from, but I think I might want to expand on it later. That worries me a little._

Galvatron smiled predatorily at Rodimus as they faced off on the battlefield. They were almost alone on this unnamed planet; only Cyclonus and Arcee had accompanied them.

Of course, they hadn’t been expecting to run into each other.

“Where’s Arcee?” Rodimus asked, voice full of rage.

Galvatron’s smile grew. “I think that’s hardly the most important of your worries. Cyclonus is taking good care of her, I’m certain. I think you need to worry about what’s going to happen to you, though, Prime.”

 

Track 6 _Breathe (2 Am)_ \--Anna Nalick  
Pairing: Sideswipe/Sunstreaker

_The perfect “get through it” song. Because sometimes life is just about getting through it. for some reason, it made me think of sad Sunny, though. (which is cool, because I usually think of Irvine from FF8 and can’t get past that image.)_

“He dumped me, Sides.”

The red Twin looked at his brother in surprise as the yellow Twin dropped himself into his lap. “You were seeing someone?”

“You knew I was interested in Tracks.” Sunstreaker buried his face in the joint between Sideswipe’s neck and shoulder. “We went out tonight for energon and he told me I wasn’t worth his time and left me at the bar.”

“Well, then I guess he wasn’t the mech for you.” Sideswipe didn’t really know how to comfort his twin, but he’d try.

“But I wanted him to be. I really wanted him to be.”

“There’ll always be other mechs, sunny.”

“I hate being alone, sides. I hate it.”

“You’re not alone.” Sideswipe forced Sunstreaker to look at him. “You have me.”

 

Track 7 _Someday_ \--Mariah Carey  
Pairing: Optimus/Megatron

_All I have to say is this: don’t ask. I have no idea where it came from, and honestly I hate it_

They could have ended this war eons ago, if Megatron hadn’t been more in love with his power than he had been with his lover. Optimus Prime had no illusions of his place in the Decepticon leader’s affections.

He was almost glad, though, that he was free. He had no ties, nothing keeping him with the other mech and nothing could convince him to go back now.

Megatron would just have to learn his lesson the hard way.

He felt the matrix pulse in his chest, and knew he was right. He could have anyone else he wanted—needed—now. It was all Megatron’s loss.

 

Track 8 _Bedroom Toys_ \--by Duran Duran  
Pairing: Jazz/Prowl

_I didn’t think that Rodimus could have picked a less appropriate song. He proved me wrong with the next track. But seriously, this is a song about a brothel and sex toys! And I came up with this._

“You want to tell me what we’re doing here?”

Jazz looked at his bondmate with undisguised glee. “Experimenting.”

“Has your processor shorted out?” Prowl was obviously not pleased.

“Oh, come on, love. Where’s your sense of adventure?” The grin never left the saboteur’s face.

“I’m bonded to you, aren’t I? That’s more than enough adventure for me.”

“Just let me play, Prowl. I promise you’ll enjoy yourself.”

“…Just don’t make me regret anything in the morning.” Prowl knew when he was not going to win.

Jazz pulled him down for a passionate kiss. “Thank you, love.”

With less reluctance, Prowl allowed his bondmate to lead him to the assortment of devices designee dot improve their own “sexual” pleasure.

 

Track 9 _Bicycle Race_ \--Queen  
Pairing: Bumblebee/Sam, implied Sam/Mikala 

_This is much more inappropriate, thank you, Rodimus. But somehow I made it work. And Bee got some snark in at the end, too._

“How can you possibly enjoy this, Sam?” Bumblebee looked at his human charge with confusion. “There is nothing here but human females on bicycles.”

“That’s exactly it, Bee.” Sam grinned at his friend and indicated the women riding by them. “Beautiful women wearing almost nothing, riding along in the burning sun.”

“…So, it is a hormonal response?”

“Totally. Besides, what do I have to do with my summer that’s so much better?”

“Stay loyal to your mate?”

 

Track 10 _Kryptonite_ \--3 Doors Down  
Pairing: Bluestreak/Sunstreaker

_a bit more Avalon-verse fic. And a bit of coming full circle, with happy Blue/Sunny here at the end. I wish it hadn’t taken me so long into the song to get started; I wanted to write just a bit more._

Sunstreaker was walking through the countryside surrounding the _Ark_ trying to put his thoughts in order. He didn’t quite know what to make of his relationship with Bluestreak, and it was confusing as hell.

He loved human phrases; they summed up a lot of the things he felt perfectly.

“Sunny?” He was startled out of his thoughts by Bluestreak’s voice.

“Hey, Blue. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. You looked like something was bothering you, though.” The younger mech fell into step beside him.

“Blue, do you think I’m crazy?”

“No crazier than I am. Why?”

“If I was crazy, would you leave me?”

Bluestreak looked stunned. “No! Not for that! You mean too much to me for me to dump you just because your processor was a little fragmented.”

Sunstreaker smiled.


End file.
